Eating Meat under the Night Sky
by Hei-Feng
Summary: Yuri, Yozora x Sena. When Yozora decides that the Neighbors Club should practice dating before they become Reaju, Sena is paired up with Yozora. What will happen when these two girls who seemingly hate each other guts are forced to go out together?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Fake Couple?

It was yet another normal day in the Neighbor's Club. Maria was downing a whole bag of potato chips. Yukimura was, as always, sitting next to Kodaka on the couch and spacing out. Kodaka was doing his math homework. Kobato couldn't come today because of having to take a make-up test. Rika was panting really hard while staring at her computer screen. Yozora was reading a novel next to the window. I couldn't tell what book it was because it had a book-cover on. I, Kashiwazaki Sena, was playing the new game that came out recently, Love Minus 3, on the PSP.

As time slowly passed along with the ticking of the clock mounted on the wall, Yozora abruptly closed her book and stood up from her seat.

"Let's all go out with each other!"

"Hah?" "Yozora-Aneego, I'm afraid that I don't comprehend." "What the heck are you saying, Yozora?" "Yozora-senpai, Rika doesn't know what you mean." "Oh! Oh! I know what that is! It's when you have s#x with someone! Hahahah!"

All of us wore question-marks above our heads (all except for Maria who was quickly corrected by Kodaka).

"I mean, we should all act as fake couples. Whenever I see the Reaju walking around in public sloshing their lips together, holding hands, and "lovingly" gaze into one-another's eyes, it pisses me off to no end. However, if that is what it takes to be "normal", then the Neighbor's club should practice before we become Reaju too. So, everyone write your names on a piece of paper and put them in this bag. We'll choose who our partner is randomly."

As soon as everyone else, including myself, started doing as we were told simply because there was nothing else to do, Kodaka spoke out.

"But, Yozora, isn't there only one guy? Girls will have to be paired up together you know?"

"Kodaka-senpai! Are you perhaps dissing same-sex relationships? Rika can not approve of such actions! Rika is on the supporting team of yuri!"

Kodaka sighed and ducked his head after realizing that he had just set off the Rika bomb.

"Ah, but Rika does not wish to participate in this activity as Rika is an observer. Rika likes to watch the doing rather than do the doing herself."

…I don't understand that girl one bit.

I glanced at Yozora as she used a pen and was printing her name onto her piece of paper. She turned her eyes in my direction, but she wasn't looking at me. With eyes full of hope and slightly blushing cheeks, she was glancing at Kodaka.

Of course. The one Yozora likes the most is Kodaka after all…

I sighed and slowly printed "Sena" onto my paper and placed it into the bag.

"Alright, everyone put their paper into the bag, right?"

"Wait, Yozora, since Kobato isn't here today we should put in a piece of paper for her."

Kodaka quickly scribbled his little sister's name onto a piece of paper and threw it into the bag.

"Now, I will pick out two names at a time from the bag."

Yozora gulped so loudly that I could even hear it. A small drop of sweat trickled down the pale skin of her neck, and she drew out to name.

"Maria…and Yukimura."

"Heehh? I wanted to be with Onii-chan!"

Maria let out a loud protest while swinging her fists back and forth.

"I will be honored to be the pretend lover of Aniki's fake imouto."

"Alright, onto the next one. Kodaka…and…"

She gulped a gulp louder than last time and slowly reached into the bag with trembling hands.

"…Kobato…"

Yozora's face darkened with disappointment. Although I felt somewhat relieved at the result, I also felt guilty about being glad that Yozora would not be with Kodaka.

"What the…? That is just so wrong!"

Kodaka grabbed his hair and stood up so suddenly that Yukimura, who was sitting next to him backed away.

"Why am I with my little sister? Yozora, could you pick please pick out another person other than Kobato?"

"Yeah, you're right Kodaka. This pairing isn't right. I'll pick out another person."

On Yozora's face appeared a slight and short-lived smile, but nevertheless, I noticed it.

"No! You can't redo it once you've already chosen the pairing! Stupid Yozora!"

I blatantly voiced my protest while slamming my hands into the table.

"Nikuuuu!"

Yozora glared at me, and grinded her teeth together.

"Fine, we'll do what the rotting piece of meat says just to make this thing fair."

Yozora showed a face of disappointment and drew out the next two pieces of paper. Although it was obvious who the next two people who would be together were, she probably wanted to confirm it.

"Sena and…"

My ears perked up when Yozora said my name. It was, after all, a rare occurrence.

"Yo..zora…Wait! Why do I have to be with the lewd lump of pig meat?"

"Hahh? Who is the lewd lump of pig's meat? I don't want to be with stupid Yozora either! I wanted to be with my sweet imouto, the lovely and angelic Kobato-chan."

My cheeks blushed and I tried to keep my face from smiling. Crap, why do I feel so happy?

"Che…whatever."

Yozora looked away, but I managed to catch a glimpse of her face which appeared to be blushing also. Could it be that she might also be happy about being paired up with me?

Yozora regained her composure and cleared her throat before turning her face to everyone again.

"Alright, now we will begin club activity: Fake Couple!"

**Author's Note: Thank you, everyone who chose to pick up this fanfiction. Hopefully you'll continue to support me and this story. Please leave comments, whether they be good or bad. They are, after all, what keep me motivated.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The King's Game-Couple's Edition!

The day after we started Mission: Fake Couple, I arrived at the club a little later than usual. When I approached the door to the Neighbors' Club, I gulped down the saliva that had collected in my throat. Today would be the first day that Yozora and I would be going out!

While pushing away my distracting thoughts, I entered the clubroom. Everyone was gathered together around the table, including Kobato who had been absent the day before.

"You're late Niku. How long did you intend to make us wait?" Yozora stood with her arms crossed and foot tapping. It was evident that she, along with the others, had been impatiently waiting for my arrival.

"Sorry, some things came up. Heheh." I let out a pathetic laugh and sat myself down on the sofa.

"Now that everyone is present, let's decide what we should do. Kodaka! What are some activities that lovers do together?" Yozora pointed her finger at the unsuspecting Kodaka.

"Eh? W-well since I don't know too much about dating, I can't really give any good examples, but I've seen couples do stuff like hold hands in public."

"Why the hell would they do something as embarrassing as that?" Yozora's face flushed red as her hands squired around.

"Ah, Rika has vast knowledge about what couples would do. Let's see…they %&%#^$ each other's %&#%^%# along with $^# and %&#^$% $%$ 42%$% ..."

Kodaka nearly slammed his hand into Rika's face, which at the moment…was very scary to look at.

"Well…seeing that everyone has differing ideas about what couples do together, let's do something like…the King's game. You know, something like everyone submits a few ideas about what couples could do together and such and put it into a box. Each couple could draw out an idea and practice various activities that real couples would do together."

Kodaka brightened up and put on a face of "I'm a real genius for thinking of this idea".

"Kodaka, do you have a thing for picking pieces of paper out of a box at random? However, it's not a bad idea…let's do it." Yozora went to the corner of the room to retrieve an empty box.

Not long after, everyone had thrown in a few ideas of their own into the box, and the game was ready to begin.

"Alright! Rika will volunteer to pick out the papers from the box along with picking out the couples from the other box…"

We ended up using a separate box to put in papers showing which couple was to perform the tasks so that Rika couldn't somehow manipulate which people would do what.

"Ok! First is…Yozora-senpai and Sena-senpai. You two will hold hands…_What the f*ck? That's not fun at all."_

Kodaka, who was right next to Rika, had his face turned pale after apparently hearing what Rika had said at the end.

"Holding hands? That's not a lot at all. Which coward even put that in?" Despite what was coming out of her mouth, Yozora's face, once again flushed red.

"How do we do this?" I reached for Yozora's hand and took it in a manner of how businessmen would shake hands after introducing themselves.

"I-is this how you do it?"

"A-are you an idiot, Niku? Y-you're supposed to intertwine your fingers like this…and um…hold your hand in a tighter grip."

Yozora's hands were trembling as she tried to be the experienced one.

"Ah…I knew that! I was just trying to test if you knew. Stupid Yozora!"

Her hands are so tiny and fragile…and she's still shaking. What the heck? Why is she so cute? Oh crap, my hands are starting to sweat.

"Niku, your dirty meat juice is getting my hand wet…"

Yozora, with a face full of disgust but slightly blushing, pulled her hand away.

"Rika! Pull out the next one already!"

"Thank you for that eye-candy, Yozora-senpai. Rika feels the urge to go to the Rika Room now. Rika is struggling to hold back her temptations!"

With a slap on the back of the head by Kodaka, Rika returned back to her normal state…that is if her usual state can even be called "normal".

"Ok, the next one is Kodaka-senpai and Kobato, and one of you guys will make a poem about what you love about the other. Pfft" Rika held her hand to her mouth after completing her sentence in an attempt to hide her laughter.

Kodaka ducked his head down once again.

"I never imagined that my idea would be picked…."

He looked up again and stood on his feet.

"Well, Kobato, um here I go… Gofun!

Kobato, my little sister

She isn't annoying…unlike a blister

She is cute

Not at all a brute

She loves to eat my food

I love how she's sometimes rude

Kobatoooo~

Yaaayyy~"

It looked like Kodaka's last drop of sanity washed away as his soulless face slumped down onto the sofa.

"An-chan!"

Kobato sprung herself onto her older brother and face-planted into his chest. What a…nice couple?

It looked like Rika also had enough of the act because she immediately picked out the next two pieces of paper from the boxes.

"Ah… it's Yozora-senpai and Sena-senpai again. One of you will lie on the other's lap."

"L-like a lap-pillow?" I could feel a creepy smile crawl onto face. Whoever submitted that idea, thank you very much.

"L-let's just get this over with."

Yozora slowly settled her head onto my lap with her face facing away from my torso.

"Niku…you sure have been pigging out lately, huh?"

Yozora's fingers gently pinched my inner thigh.

"Guuhh…S-so what if I did?"

"It's particularly squishy. I knew that you had lots of MEAT on your bones. But I didn't know that your body contained this much useless MEAT." A sadistic smile appeared as Yozora continued to squeeze…my "useless meat".

"Sh-shut up Yozora!"

"Huh? You want me to shut up, Niku? Since you're a super-Masochist, I bet that you enjoy this. You love it when I insult your MEAT, don't you? You big lump of lewd pig meat."

"N-no way. That's not true."

Tears started forming in my eyes as the sadist-mode Yozora continued to lash me with harsh words.

"But…_I guess your legs do feel kind of nice…_"

Yozora whispered something that was inaudible to everyone except me, and I felt my face warm up. No fair, Yozora. You can't switch modes so quickly.

Eventually, Yozora lifted herself from my lap and prompted Rika to continue the game.

It turned out, however, that Rika had escaped in the middle of our turn to go "relieve herself" in the Rika Room. So, Yukimura was asked to take over.

"Ah… I will have to feed the honored fake imouto a banana. 'note: there is a banana inside Rika's bag'"

Why did that girl have to make it so obvious that she was the one who wrote it?

Yukimura quickly fetched the banana and bent down in front of Maria.

"Ahhn…Aniki's fake imouto."

Before Maria had the chance to fully open her mouth, Yukimura jammed the banana into her mouth: the whole 7 inches down all at once.

"Ngg..Fnnng!"

Maria's face turned pale and her head fell limp onto the sofa.

"Aniki, did I feed her well?"

Yukimura turned to Kodaka who had been stunned by Yukimura's actions and was too shocked to even scold him.

After everyone helped Maria to clean out the banana that had been lodged in her throat, Yukimura continued onto the last two pieces of paper.

"Yozora-anego and Sena-anego. One of you will #$$#% the other's $% $."

"W-what?"

I didn't hear that correctly, did I? Yukimura must have said that wrongly, right?

I turned to Yozora in order to confirm the validity of what Yukimura had just said to see that her face was flushing red as ever. I guess I didn't hear anything wrong…

"Are you kidding me? I-I can't do that with Yozora. This is…that is… I'm not ready!"

With that last remark, I ran out of the clubroom in one of my "run-out-of-the-clubroom-screaming-and-crying" moments.

But, before I made it completely out, I could faintly hear Yozora saying something along the lines of "Stupid piece of meat, did you dislike the idea that much?"

**Author's Note: I have to thank everyone who commented, especially those who encouraged me to post the second chapter up. That really made me kick myself in the butt and say "hurry up already and release the next chapter!" It seems that everyone was looking forward to this next chapter, so I hope that you aren't disappointed with it. Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: It's Only for Practice!

"H-hey, Yozora! What are you doing?"

Yozora used her arms to pin me against the wall. She brought her face close to my ear, and with a face wearing a slightly sadistic smile, whispered into my ear.

"I found out about it, you know? About all of those pictures, no, posters, that you keep on your walls in your room. What was it that Kodaka said? Ahh, that they were all of me before I cut my hair short? And you sniffed the wig that I wore before every night before you go to sleep? I always knew that you were a perverted piece of meat, but I didn't know that you were on this level!"

I twitched as her breath tickled my ear and averted my eyes away from her.

"So what if I did? D-do you have a problem with it? Stupid Yozora."

"Hah, only you, Niku, would have the guts to talk back when you're the one clearly in the wrong. Ahh, what should I do to punish this bitch that seems to be in eternal heat?"

"W-wait..."

With that, Yozora brought her lips closer to mine, and just when I thought hers would touch mine, her teeth bit down on my lower lip.

"Hnn! Ih Hursh! Yoshoya!"

Without replying, she stared into my eyes, and I could feel something moist and soft enter my mouth. Y-Yozora stuck her tongue in my m-mouth!

"Nnn!"

I didn't move a centimeter as Yozora started sucking on my tongue. Gently, gently…

"Niku, you're getting your drool all over the table!"

Ehh?

"Sena, you should hurry up and wake up before Yozora does something to you…"

Is that Kodaka?

Slap! I felt a sting on my forehead, and raised my head only to see Yozora standing in front of me across the table in the clubroom.

"Finally, you woke up. Now hurry up and mop away all of your meat juice off of the table."

That was all a dream? Well…of course it was a dream. There's no way the real Yozora would do anything such as... what she did in my dream. And wait, why did I even have that dream? Am I frustrated? Is that it?

I look around the clubroom. Since it was a day off, only Yozora, Kodaka, and I came. Since the others didn't come, we decided to put a hold on club activities until Monday.

"What are you standing there spacing out for, Niku? Hurry up and wipe."

"Ah…un."

I quickly turned my flushed face away from Yozora and wiped up what I'd left on the table.

"And, by the way, Niku, what was it that you dreamed about? You had this disgusting smile on your face and were making w-weird sounds."

Yozora's face turned slightly rosy just before she finished completing her sentence.

"Ahh…that? Um…I was…"

Ahhh! What do I do? I definitely can't tell her about what I really dreamed about!

"I…I dreamed about k-kissing Kodaka!"

"Pfft!"

Yozora spewed out the coffee that she was drinking, and her eyes grew larger in disbelief.

"W-wait! You're not joking, right Sena?"

Kodaka blushed, and took a step away from me with his arms held up defensively.

"Y-you dreamed about kissing Kodaka?..."

Yozora stared at the ground, so I couldn't tell for sure what her face looked like.

"Well, yeah."

I scratched the back of my head while feeling slightly awkward.

"Come with me, Niku."

With her face still stuck on the ground, Yozora took hold of my wrist and lead me into an empty storage room.

"W-what's wrong, Yozora?"

"Niku, did you forget that I am your girlfr—no, pretend girlfriend? You've sure got some nerve if you decided to go and have a dream about kissing Kodaka."

Don't tell me that Yozora is maybe…jealous? Wait, no way. I'm not the one who she likes. She must just be pissed that I dreamed of kissing Kodaka, the childhood friend that she's always liked. Of course she wouldn't want to do anything such as kiss me…But, I wonder if there's even a slight chance?

"C-could it be that you're jealous, Yozora? J-just kidding!"

Yozora's face lit up in flames and she started to sputter out words.

"W-what the hell are you talking about, you damn rotten piece of meat?"

Then a moment of silence came as we both looked away from one another. This is so suffocating.

"Well, do you want to do it, Niku?"

The sudden proposal surprised me, and I turned to look at Yozora.

"Y-you know, we could use this opportunity to practice, you know? For when we get real boyfriends."

"Ahh…yeah. I guess you're right. Then, you won't push me away or anything, right?"

"Am I an idiot who would tell you to do something only to tell you to stop right afterwards?"

I could feel my heart rate increasingly rise as I brought my lips closer and closer to Yozora's face. Then, while brushing her bangs away from her face, I gave her forehead a light peck.

"Was that good enough for you?"

"Y-you must be an idiot, Niku. Why the hell would you need to practice kissing foreheads? When you go out with someone, isn't it more common and difficult to kiss on the lips? Why didn't you practice doing that instead?"

Despite her stingy words, her cheeks and ears were dyed a light pink.

"A~Ah, so you wanted something more? You're unexpectedly perverted, aren't you, Yozora?"

"Close your damn mouth, Niku! I just wanted to try it for practice, practice only!"

The rest of the day passed by quickly, and by no time, it was already time to go back home.

"Ahh, Yozora was so cute today~…but"

—I can't stop wondering about what she thinks about me, and what she thinks about Kodaka. But then again, I might just be over-thinking things…

**Author's Note: Thank you to all those who've read this! The atmosphere of this chapter was quite different from the other chapters since less people attended the club. I hope that didn't put off a lot of you. Hopefully this chapter didn't disappoint. Thanks to everyone who commented. I enjoyed reading every one of them. Special thanks to everyone who favorite and followed it. Until next time.**


End file.
